50 Moments With You
by Crimson Fade
Summary: 50 involving Shinji and Ichigo. Yaoi. Implied adult situations. Written for the LJ comm 1sentence.


**This was for a Livejournal community, 1sentence. I think I like this couple more than I should. Review? Suggestions? Requests? **

* * *

**Comfort**:

Shinji had found Ichigo's bed much more comfortable than his own.

**Kiss**:

The facetious Blonde never stopped teasing Ichigo about the way he blushed when he kissed him.

**Soft**:

Ichigo marveled at the softness of Shinji's hair as he twirled it around his fingers.

**Pain**:

It was with a certain kind of pain in his eyes that Shinji told Ichigo about Aizen's first betrayal.

**Potatoes**:

Shinji had nearly killed him when Ichigo had gotten mashed potatoes on his record player.

**Rain**:

Rukia had made the rain stop; Shinji had cleared the cloudy skies for Zangetsu.

**Chocolate**:

Shinji was pleasantly surprised when he found out that his stony lover had a soft spot for chocolate.

**Happiness**:

"Ya should stop wearing that angry little expression, Ichigo; it doesn't really suit ya."

**Telephone**:

"How the HELL did you get this number?" Ichigo yelled when the Vizard had called his house telephone one day.

**Ears**:

Shinji found it hard to listen to Ichigo when his mouth was busy.

**Name**:

"I thought I told you not to call me Strawberry!"

**Sensual**:

Ichigo was incredibly bad at being romantic, but Shinji managed to make every kiss surprisingly sensual.

**Death**:

As the leader of the Vizards fell, Ichigo wondered if someone as resilient as him could die _again_.

**Sex**:

Ichigo could be very stubborn, but the least Shinji knew was how to get him out of his clothes.

**Touch**:

When in the right mood, Ichigo found it _far_ too easy to give in to his touch.

**Weakness**:

Shinji had let Ichigo run off to fight that Espada, but he had a feeling he'd have to go after him later.

**Tears**:

"It's… it's just a record player, Shinji, please don't cry!"

**Speed**:

All too soon Shinji was forced to sneak back to the warehouse, leaving his orange-haired companion lying in his bed, pondering.

**Wind**:

Beyond a playful breeze that his smile portrayed, Ichigo was secretly afraid of the storm behind Shinji's eyes.

**Freedom**:

Shinji cherished the freedom from being exiled from Soul Society; Ichigo cherished the freedom of being _in_ Soul Society.

**Life**:

The fact that Hirako Shinji was _technically_ not alive didn't really bother Ichigo.

**Jealousy**:

He still liked to flirt with the girls, and Ichigo felt a pang of jealousy every time he did.

**Hands**:

It was not hard for Shinji to believe that their victory rested in Ichigo's hands.

**Taste**:

Ichigo could taste Shinji's tongue ring every time they kissed.

**Devotion**:

Shinji pouted when Ichigo showed little enthusiasm for their relationship.

**Forever**:

When Shinji realized how _young_ Ichigo was, he felt like he'd been alive forever.

**Blood**:

Shinji didn't understand how Ichigo kept going no matter how much blood he had lost.

**Sickness**:

Ichigo stared suspiciously at the "homemade" chicken-noodle soup Shinji had brought over to him.

**Melody**:

Shinji was bobbing his head to the music until Ichigo tore his headphones away from him.

**Star**:

"You're CRAZY!" Ichigo replied after Shinji asked if he wanted to go to a Karaoke bar.

**Home**:

Shinji was spending far more time in Ichigo's room than he thought he should.

**Confusion**:

Ichigo was incredibly confused when Shinji had invited him to lunch.

**Fear**:

Ichigo thought of himself as fearless; Shinji thought of him as stupid.

**Lightning/Thunder:**

On some nights, Shinji refused to be gentle with him.

**Bonds**:

Shinji found himself terribly excited when Ichigo grudgingly agreed to let him tie him up one night.

**Market**:

Grocery shopping usually ended with one of them getting a strange food product in his hair.

**Technology**:

"You mean you actually USE one of those things?" Ichigo asked in amazement, referring to Shinji's ancient technology, a.k.a. his record player.

**Gift**:

Ichigo was immediately suspicious when he found a package on his bed and Shinji claimed it to be his "birthday present".

**Smile**:

Ichigo got nervous every time Shinji smiled.

**Innocence**:

"Why would you ever accuse me of putting black dye in your shampoo?"

**Clouds**:

"That one looks like your head," Shinji commented one day as they watched the clouds together.

**Sky**:

Ichigo yelled out hopelessly as shockingly red blood was splattered against a darkening sky; the war was ending too soon.

**Heaven**:

"When I die and go to Soul Society, will you be there?"

**Hell: **

Shinji knew what Hell was, and he felt like that's exactly where Ichigo was heading when he left for Hueco Mundo.

**Sun**:

When Shinji proudly sported a new pair of sunglasses twice the size of his eyes, Ichigo laughed for fifteen minutes before tearing them off his lover's face.

**Moon**:

Ichigo enjoyed stroking Shinji's pale skin as it glowed in the moonlight.

**Waves**:

"How come I wasn't invited?" Shinji pouted after Ichigo explained that he had been at the beach with Rukia and some other friends.

**Hair**:

"Would you ever grow your hair out?" Ichigo asked one day; the blonde Vizard smirked at the thought.

**Supernova:**

Shinji dragged Ichigo out of Science class and into a closet to continue to "persuade" Ichigo to join the Vizards.

**Completion**:

Their attitudes had a knack of completing each other.


End file.
